GFW War of the Worlds tour 2019
GFW's 2019 War of the Worlds tour is an upcoming tour of Washington DC and Philadelphia by Global Force Wrestling and all 12 Chojin Wrestling promotions Production Background on GFW Amped on February 28th at Caesars Palace, GFW announced a War of the Worlds tour, a four-show collaborative tour taking place in Washington DC and Philadelphia. they also announced that they are working with several promotions as they tagline to tour as "the Countdown to Double or Nothing" as the last set of events before AEW's first big event. Orginally the tour was going to take place in the Southeast (Nashville, Tennessee Valdosta, Georgia and Orlando, Florida) and the Bahamas and day 3 of the tour in Orlando to coincide with the Impact Tapings in the ImpactZone in Orlando however PWinsider announced that the May Impact tapings will take place at the 2300 Arena in Philladephia, PA. following PWinsider's statement GFW announced the War of the World tour will now take place in Washington DC and Philadelphia and Day 3 of the tour in the 1st night in Philadelphia will take place at the CHIKARA Wrestle Factory on the same day as Impact Wrestling taping at the 2300 Arena. Storylines War of the Worlds Tour will feature professional wrestling matches that involve different wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds and storylines. Wrestlers will portray villains, heroes, or less distinguishable characters in the scripted events that will build tension and culminate in a wrestling match or a series of matches during the Night 2 in Washington DC on the campus of Georgetown University at McDonough Gymnasium, Penthouse pent Uma Jolie came out after the tag team match featuring Cherry Bomb and the Rise Demon and issued a Challenge to 2 women to face her at AEW Double or Nothing in a triple threat match to determine who will be the #1 contender for the GFW Women's Championship. Participating Representatives Global Force Wrestling WWE Impact Wrestling United Wrestling Network CCGW CSHWA CSHWF JRW ABW BYW Northeast BYW Northwest DBW NUW WCF UWE MEBW BEW Reality of Wrestling L.O.D.U.F.C RISE Women's Wrestling LWWL Lingerie Fighting Championships WrestleCircus Smash Wrestling NXT UK New Japan Pro Wrestling PRIDE Fighting Championships Pro Wrestling WAVE World-Idol Pro Wrestling Miss Teen USA Penthouse Playboy Matches/Results Night 1 in US Air Arena in Landover, MD Night 1 of the Tour took place at US Air Arena in Landover, Maryland in the Suburb of Washington DC. this event featured a AEW Double or Nothing Qualifying match between Penthouse Pet Uma Jolie annd 1989 miss teen usa Brandi Sheerwood. this event featured 2 WrestleCircus Championship matches and 2 6-man/trios tag team championship matches the Pan-Pacific tribe of Bullet Club faced the Diaz Brothers of Los Nachismos in this event in the ongoing war of factions in GFW NUW and UWE representatives the Balance of Chaos faced the more-popular Team RISE Night 2 at Georgetown University McDonough Gymnasium Night 2 of the tour took place in the capital of the United States of America, Washington DC, on the Campus of Georgetown University at McDonough Gymnasium. Penthouse pent the AEW Double or Nothing-bound Uma Jolie came out after the 1st match of the night, a tag team match featuring Cherry Bomb and the Rise Demon and issued a Triple Threat Challenge to 2 women to face her at AEW Double or Nothing in a triple threat match to determine who will be the #1 contender for the GFW Women's Championship. GFW rose to the challenge and sanctioned a Gauntlet match and a long-awaited 1995 battle of the blondes on Night 3 of the tour at CHIKARA Wrestle Factory in Philadelphia, PA. it also featured Brian cage defending 2 WrestleCircus titles. it Also features Killer Kross facing Ustillow for the Newly-minted CSHWA United States Heavyweight Championship Night 3 at CHIKARA Wrestle Factory in Philadelphia, PA Night 3 took place in the city of brotherly love, Philadelphia, PA. it took place at the Wrestle Factory, the home base of CHIKARA, the funniest, most fun and most super lucha style of wrestling anywhere in the galaxy. this event was the most popular event of the whole entire tour for so many reasons, Rosemary and Allie's special appearance during the 1995 battle of the blondes match. the 10th match was a singles match for the Vacant IWGP U-30 Openweight Championship between the Chojin Tropical Heavyweight and Chojin Hawaiian Heavyweight Championships will be defended on day 3 Night 4 at the Philadelphia Spectrum Night 4 of the Tour took place at the Philadelphia Spectrum in in the City of Brotherly Love, Philadelphia, PA. this Event featured the return of Allie, now representing All Elite Wrestling, as she faced Jolene "the Valkyrie" Hexx and Brooke Fairchild to determine the #1 Contender for the GFW Women's Championship at AEW Double or Nothing. it also featured a GFW Women's Championship match it Also featured a GFW World Tag Team Championship match the Main event featured a match for the GFW X-Division Championship between Champion ________ and Challenger Chojin NEX-GEN star Terry "the Grand" Kenyon Photo Galleria TV coverage North America United States PPV TV -Viewers Choice Regular TV -Playboy TV, ESPN, USA IPPV -WWE Network, DAZN, Fite tv, Twitch, NJPW World, HonorClub, Dailymotion, YouTube, AOL Special Live IPPV, Compu-serve Go-Conventions Special IPPV Phone and Radio -Tele-can Communications, Superstar Line (Options 5 and 8) Asia Japan PPV TV -Sky Perfect TV!, Uki Practice TV!, IPPV -WWE Network, DAZN, WAVE, NJPW World, YouTube, Dailymotion Sponsors * Aruze * Nissin Cup Noodle * Mountain Dew * Taco Bell * KFC * Hooters * Golden Corral * Pizza Hut * Super Nintendo * Nintendo 64 * PS1 * PS2 * PS3 * TVmusic4u.com * the Lego Movie 2 the Second Part * Gone by Dawn 2: Dead by Dusk * New-Wave Communications Category:2019 Category:GFW 2019 Events Category:Pro-wrestling special mega events